Meanwhile In
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: ...Konohagakure, The Mountain's Graveyard, The Muggle World, Hogwarts, The Pure Land, Otogakure and more... These are the snippets of other things from the Obito Potter timeline, scenes and events that I wanted to write but that didn't fit into the main timeline stories.


**Title:** Let's Go With Plan B

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warnings:** Madara-Possession Theory, Language, Character Death, Supernatural Elements, Tobi's a splitting from Obito

 **Pairings:** Faint Kakashi/Obito, faint Rin/Kakashi

 **Summary:** Madara glares down at the comatose boy on the bed, before he sighs and rubs a hand over his face in exasperation. "I guess that mean that I'm going to have to use that jutsu then." the man grumbles, and in that moment everything changes once more.

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Naruto, at all. Nope, that honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just playing in the sandbox.

 **Notes:** Yeah, this is a tie-in thing for the Obito Potter universe, and well it's kind of amusing because now I'm going to kind of get to fill in some of the blanks, what's going on back in the Elemental Nations, and elsewhere while Obito/Harry's adventures are taking place. Not all of these will be in chronological order though, and some of them may barely make any sense.

Also can I just say that getting Madara's voice down is freaking hard. I just, geh, I do not freaking like trying to write these characters, they make cool and awesome villains but trying to capture that voice is just hard. So, so hard.

* * *

It had been the perfect opportunity, with a rumble and the collapse of a tunnel. An Uchiha child who fell right into his lap really. A pawn that he could use to set the plan in motion, except when he reaches the boy they're entirely non-responsive. Their chest is still rising and falling, but beyond that the boy doesn't even twitch. There's a cracking noise before he reaches them, and then a shockwave of something pushes him back before simply fizzling away.

He waits, one month, two, three the boy doesn't awaken. They're still breathing, still alive but there doesn't seem to be any conscious thought there. It's frustrating really and the old man glares down at the comatose boy with sharingan active. He can't afford to await years to set the plan in motion. He could call back the brats he supposes. Choose one of them as the successor to his plan, but... None of them were exactly very good at following any kind of order.

Or the problem is they would follow orders, but inevitably get distracted about half-way through. The only one who really could be trusted to follow through with things is the half-Hatake brat. Kengeki, but the boy has a twisted sense of morals and honor that makes him wary of allowing the boy any control over the future of his plans.

So he simply glares at the comatose boy on the bed before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. "I guess this means that I'll be using that jutsu." exasperation stains his voice and he waves out the androids in the room with him. He did not need any distractions.

* * *

Adjusting to a smaller body's hard. And he often finds himself swearing as he attempts to train himself to be better. To train this new body to his standards so that he can actually put his plan into progress. It's frustrating really, but he pushes through it and manages. After all he's on a time limit. He's set the girl to be kidnapped in a few days, and he needs to be able to get there just in time to see the fallout.

After all even if the soul that originally resided in this body is gone. It still has the instinctive emotional bonds with others. The bonds that were formed by the one who resided within this body before him. They're still there, so he needs to get this right to achieve the Mangekyo. He doesn't necessarily need it, but having it would definitely help with his plan. It would make it easier for him to actually put events into action.

It's still an annoyance though and he hates, _loathes_ feeling so weak in this body. So he trains, pushes itself to the very limit almost. Prepares for the actions that he's planning on taking in the future. Making contact with the six who he raised, alerting them to the subtle change in his plans. It's only a few days that he's got to finish getting this body into shape. He needs to be ready, he needs to be able to easily just toss around his enemies. Anything less and it makes him grit his teeth in a mixture of anger and frustration.

This body is so weak! Uncoordinated and clumsy, difficult to keep things straight. But it's getting better and he has definitely improved. It's easier to use chakra now, even if his control is still laughably bad. He can maneuver much easier now as well, but it's still extremely annoying to try and actually control the chakra within this body. It just doesn't seem to want to flow in the correct ways to form the jutsu that he still knows. That he should be able to use, and it frustrates him.

He sighs and stops stretching and instead rests back down on the bed that he'd set up for the child to use. He's aware of something in the back of this body's mind, but they whoever they are aren't awake, or even aware of him. He is wary of the other though, because he has no clue what might happen when they finally awaken. Whether they'll fight him, or simply continue to allow him control. And that scares him.

"Only a few more days..." he mutters hands clenching in his lap.

* * *

He arrives just in time to see the girl hurtle herself in front of the silver haired boy. It's actually a shock to the system and well, okay it definitely hurts. A burning aching sense of loss flooding through at the same time as anger, betrayal and just pain. There's also a sense of panic and fear and no! It's a rush of sensation to all his senses even as he feels the burning build up behind this body's single eye.

The Mangekyo, and it's in slow motion as she falls back. The only word having escaped her mouth the name of the one she used to commit suicide. He can feel the flaring panic and pain from the other, and really... That's something he's going to have to explore later on. And watches as they too collapse, feeling the rush of power, of strength that floods the body as the events finish unfolding.

And then, before he can register things he's moving. Testing out how much damage he can now do and exploring exactly what abilities this body has. Branches impaling bodies, splattering blood and bone around and twisting the clearing into a twisted mockery of a barren wasteland. Blood pools beneath his feet and trails over his face and cloak sticking his hair to his head as he laughs eye dancing in the thrill of removing these pests.

Yet, once all the Kirigakure ninja are dead he stops. He stops and his single eye falls on both the body of the girl, and the silver haired figure that's still breathing. It would be so easy, so simple to just remove the boy from the equation forever. To kill them here and take back the other eye. It would be one less problem down the road, yet there's something that just prevents him from even beginning to move to do either thing. A metaphorical wall that rises up and forces him to stop, prevents him from removing the potential threat.

It frustrates him, because he can not understand this hesitance at all. The boy had killed the girl, they had broken their promise and torn apart the bonds themselves. And yet, he can't force this body to even attempt to kill the silver haired boy. Can't force it too no matter how much he tries, the body itself fights him on that point. So he spins and leaves, although, for a brief moment there's an overlap and he can almost see himself disappearing... Interesting.

* * *

Stalking around Konohagakure is incredibly boring really. The village has certainly changed from when he first built it alongside Hashirama, but there's nothing for him to do while observing from the shadows. It's boring really and he wonders why he's doing it, oh that's right because Kengeki is handling the Kiri situation just fine and Arashi along with Anzen are both currently MIA. He suspects that they may have been caught sniffing around in Konohagakure and assumed to be spies. Soumen is handling the Akatsuki situation for him and he can't be bothered dealing with either of the girls considering that they keep calling him adorable, cute and/or numerous other things that he is definitely not.

So here he is stalking around in the background of the hustle in Konohagakure. And really, the security is horrible. He's almost tempted to stand out in the middle of the street just to see if the ANBU would actually do something, but he's not that stupid. But it's still stunning that nobody has noticed his presence yet, it's not like he's really trying that hard to conceal himself after all. Not really, after all it's kind of relaxing and familiar to be in Konohagakure. Although that could simply be the instincts of this body causing him to relax a bit.

Then he spots the silver haired boy. They're walking in the direction of the graveyard, a bunch of flowers in their hand. Curiosity peeked he follows after the other boy until they reach a gravesite. Settling himself down on a branch and masking his chakra he watches as the other sets the flowers down by a grave. It's vaguely intriguing and he moves forwards a bit to better hear what the other boy is babbling about.

A child? Kushina? He's pretty sure that's the name of the current Jinchuriki. His eyes narrow and a smirk winds its way across his face behind the mask. It's another perfect opportunity, a chance to get a head start on Project Tsuki no Me. He continues to watch for a little longer before slipping away, stopping briefly in the forest and looking up at the sky. It's still only early afternoon, he'll need to wait for a little while longer before attacking is a viable option. And he'll need to time it perfectly, probably just after the birth.

Something twists within the body at the thought, a small hesitance that's quickly squashed and buried away. Except that deeper, in the background of his thoughts there's another subtle shift, a twitch from the other that's currently hibernating.

Things are in motion, and with a swirl of displaced air he disappears.


End file.
